User blog:Pokermask/An explanation...
Hey everyone... Me here... I want to take this time to explain some of the rather... unfortunate events that has transpired during the following day. As some of you may know, I made a rather spicy response to one of the admins here on the Wiki regarding the release of a certain project. You can say that I went pretty vulgar regarding the issue, very much unlike me when it comes to Custom BIONICLE, I know that. But I still would like to explain why I acted the way I did and hopefully some of you may understand. I tend to be pretty... caring when it comes to fan-service. Even if it doesn't show sometimes, I always put the fans as the top-priority when it comes to creating a project like, Mask of Creation and I want to give them the best possible product that they can enjoy. So yeah, you can say it really bothers me when I see other people or companies not showing much care for their fans and pretty much treat them like mindless drones. It makes me rather... disgusted, to be honest. So what pretty much happened was that, when I saw this, I became pretty frustrated and... quite dissapointed. Never in all of my time on CBW had I seen something like this occur. It felt like seeing a man walking around with a big cake on a kid's birthday and then put it away for the adults to eat. Not assuming that's the case, but the thought of having so many people wait for such a big thing and then get nothing in return... I'm not gonna lie, it made me angry and made me say things that I truly didn't mean. So with that said, I want to apologize for my behavior and the outburst. All those vulgar things I said was just something that came out of frustration and doesn't really reflect my opinions on any individuals here, but it's not going to change my opinion on the matter at hand. I still think it was a rather bad thing to do and whatever you say is not gonna change that. So yeah, this all happened because I tried to "save" the fans from thinking that this disrespectful behavior (that I thought it was) I saw is acceptable. Now, if you want to treat me like the bad guy for doing that, okay... cool... whatever... Let me be the bad guy for trying to help... I can deal with it... Now don't expect me to see me on here for awhile, cause I really feel like I need a break from all this. So yeah, this is... me... and thank you for taking your time reading this. UPDATE: 07/30/2015 Alright, I've been thinking about this for a while and I think it would be best for me to leave the wiki completely by the end of august. I will be moving my stories and projects to another wiki that I'm currently constructing. More updates on that in the future. Category:Blog posts